Aideon Inc
Aideon é uma empresa multinacional, fundada nos Estados Unidos, especializada em robótica avançada e mecatrônica, fundada oficialmente por Brouvard Thompson em 1985, enquanto o mesmo estava se formando em robótica após perceber que não tinha proeficiência alguma com magia. Desde a sua fundação até o dias presentes, diversas sedes foram abertas, entre essas, sedes em São Paulo, Pequim, Londres e Moscou foram criadas no período de apenas 15 anos após sua criação, sendo a primeira empresa a ter ajuda da ONU para expansão após uma assembleia onde a maioria dos líderes mundiais decidiram que os serviços da Aideon Inc. seriam de benefício maior para a humanidade, após o início da sua pesquisa em nanomedicina. Primeiros anos A empresa teve uma dificuldade inicial na venda de robôs, umas vez que pela vista do público, robôs seriam inúteis graças ao uso das artes arcanas, mas após os preços dos serviços da Avalon subirem drasticamente, e dois anos usando aproximadamente 40% da sua verba para marketing, a Aideon convenceu a população que robôs seriam mais vantajosos, com seu novo slogan "Now the power is for everyone", ou "Agora o poder é para todos", em português. Aideon começou fabricando robôs pesados para fábricas e construções, fazendo máquinas sem nenhum tipo de inteligência artificial, controlados remotamente por computadores providos juntos com os robôs, com exceção apenas do modelo CG-6, lançado em 1983, que reconhecia comandos por voz, mas devido a problemas com esse modelo resultando na morte de dois operários em uma empresa de transportes, o modelo foi descontinuado. Robótica avançada O Primeiro robô humanoide desenvolvido pela Aideon foi o RB-1, lançado em 1994, esse também foi o primeiro robô desenvolvido tendo cidadãos comuns como público alvo, tendo a intenção inicial de "substituir empregadores domésticos", o modelo era capaz apenas de realizar tarefas simples, como lavar a louça, levar o lixo pra fora, arrumar a casa, e afins, apresentado com uma inteligência artificial básica, apenas capaz de reconhecer comandos de voz e realizar ações mecânicas predeterminadas.__FORCARTDC__ A Linha RB foi descontinuada após o modelo nº4, quando foi considerado obsoleto e substituído pela linha AI, que possuía uma inteligência artificial um pouco alterada e mais avançada, com um design mais limpo e sendo o primeiro robô a possuir um cérebro positrônico primitivo (e por sua vez, as três leis da robótica), que seria capaz de realizar funções não predeterminadas e responder perguntas sem respostas, mas não teria uma personalidade. A criação da nova linha AI, e não a simples criação de um RB-5 foi dada como uma estratégia de marketing, com a finalidade de desassociar os robôs da Aideon com a linha RB, sendo considerada uma linha obsoleta e agora desnecessária. Medicina A Aideon começou suas primeiras pesquisas na área de medicina em 1996, com simples testes farmacêuticos, como o teste com drogas para tratamento de Alzheimer, Parkinson e estágios avançados de Huntington's, passando então, em 2002, a fabricar próteses rudimentares, e em 2013, começando sua pesquisa com nanomáquinas, chegando a curar doenças consideradas completamente incuráveis alguns anos antes. Nanomáquinas A Aideon começou suas pesquisas com nanomáquinas, como já antes mencionado, em 2013, testando um composto molecular sem qualquer ligação a robótica que poderia, supostamente, limpar um tumor benigno em cerca de três meses. Atualmente, a Aideon produz nanomáquinas consideravelmente mais avançadas, capazes de reconhecer células cancerígenas, malformações em tecidos, detectar fontes de infecções e reparar células degeneradas, com isso, praticamente curando o Câncer e qualquer outra doença associada a degeneração de neurônios e nervos, como Alzheimer e Parkinson, entretanto, seu uso ainda é inacessível para a maior parte da população, uma vez que os nanorobôs precisam ser programados conforme a necessidade e condição específica de cada paciente, fazendo com que a mesma configuração não possa ser utilizada em dois pacientes diferentes, mesmo que os dois tenham, por exemplo, o mesmo tipo de Câncer. Próteses A Aideon começou a fabricar próteses em 2002, começando com próteses rudimentares e inteiramente mecânicas, mas em 2014, deram um salto enorme na fabricação de próteses cibernéticas, ligando diretamente o sistema nervoso do paciente com a prótese, permitindo-o controlar como o membro original. Alguns modelos são fabricados em parceria com a Avalon Inc. chegando até a superar os membros originais, isso levou a uma série de amputações desnecessárias medicamente, apenas com o fim de possuir o membro 'superior', o que rapidamente foi criminalizado, como resultado, qualquer amputação para o único propósito de instalação de uma prótese é terminantemente proibido, resultando numa multa para o hospital/clínica que realizar a operação e a cassação da licença do cirurgião que realizou a operação As próteses fabricadas pela Aideon não se resumem a membros, fabricando e implantando também ossos sintéticos ou titânio, chegando até a criar órgãos mecânicos, o caso mais famoso, um coração mecânico da linha KS, funcionando como uma bomba de água normal para bombear sangue ao corpo, um dos efeitos colaterais mais notáveis é a falta de pulso, efeito colateral do fluxo de sangue contínuo, e não pausado, como em um coração normal, esse problema foi resolvido no modelo KS-4, onde músculos sintéticos foram aplicados a prótese, recriando o batimento de um coração comum. Aplicações Militares A Aideon começou poucos projetos com associação ao exército brasileiro, entre eles, alguns misseis de curta distância, mas o equipamento militar mais utilizado fabricado pela Aideon é o exoesqueleto EOT-1, criado como um favor ao governo brasileiro em troca da isenção de impostos por uma década. O exoesqueleto consiste em uma armadura que oferece proteção moderada a partes vitais (com exceção da cabeça), oferece velocidade movimento aprimorada, força sobre-humana, visão aprimorada (presente somente nos modelo EOT-1-2 e 1-3), até os dias atuais o modelo não foi posto em prática, e não se sabe quando, exatamente, começou sua fabricação em massa. O governo brasileiro tentou convencer a Aideon a produzir robôs para uso militares, mas ela se negou, uma vez que em um tratado internacional ela concordou não produzir nenhum robô sem a instalação das três leis, e a primeira lei diz que um robô não deve ferir um humano, ou deixar esse ser ferido por inação.